The Angel and Lion Diaries
by DigiConjurer
Summary: A slightly different version of Tamers told through the eyes of Kenta and Jeri, with infectious results...
1. Kenta: Day 1Episode 1 pt 1

I don't own digimon.

Day 1: Kenta

Episode 1: Eventually, a digimon shows up

Dear Diary,

Today, I went to school and played cards. There the typical sort of people, one's a dimwit, the other is _different_. He's always draw this "Guilimon" thing in his sketchpad. Recently, this weird voice occasionally appears into my head. It claims that a blue card awaits me...

-Kenta


	2. Jeri: Day 1Episode 1 pt 1

I don't own digimon.

Day 1: Jeri

Episode 1: Eventually, a digimon shows up

Dear Diary,

I look at him. And yet, I cannot love him. He looks at me and smiles. If I told him, he would look and stare. And yet, here I am. The digimon masqerading as a human...

-Jeri


	3. Kenta: Day 1Episode 1 pt 2

I don't own digimon.

Day 1: Kenta

Episode 1: Eventually, a digimon shows up

Dear Diary,

I somehow managed to get in on time. Somehow, Kazu was able to do the same. Friend #3 wasn't as lucky. Mrs Asagi caught him. Does anyone knows why she sounds like Kari from Digimon Adventure 02?

-Kenta


	4. Jeri: Day 1Episode 1 pt 2

I don't own digimon.

Day 1: Jeri

Episode 1: Eventually, a digimon shows up

Dear Diary,

Another Day, another reason to question my existence here. All I know is I need to find the catalyst...

-Jeri


	5. Kenta: Day 2Episode 1 pt 3

I don't own digimon.

Day 2: Kenta

Episode 1: Finally, a digimon shows up!

Dear Diary,

Today... got weirder. First, I find this weird blue card in my pocket. Then some weird sea pixie creature pops out of the same pocket, speaking some weird language I've never heard before. And then the voice reappears in my head. "Scan the blue card and you're journey begins."

I did what it said. Hopefully, this will be the end of it...

-Kenta


	6. Jeri: Day 2Episode 1 pt 3

I don't own digimon.

Day 2: Jeri

Episode 1: Finally, a digimon shows up!

Dear Diary,

It is funny to watch destiny change. How much it varies from the original path. It's interesting to watch.

-Jeri


	7. Kenta: Day 2Episode 1 pt 4

I don't own digimon.

Day 2: Kenta

Episode 1: It still isn't over?

Dear Diary,

People are after me. All I know... Uh, I really don't why. All I know is this. I must find him...

-Kenta


	8. Jeri: Day 2Episode 1 pt 4

I don't own digimon.

* * *

Day 2: Jeri

Episode 1: Finally, a digimon!

Dear Diary,

It has begun...

-Jeri


	9. Kenta: Day 2Episode 2 pt 1

I don't own digimon.

* * *

Day 2: Kenta

Episode 2: What an overstatement

Dear Diary,

Takato found out. I definitely have some explaining to do.

-Kenta


	10. Jeri: Day 2Episode 2 pt 1

I don't own digimon.

* * *

Day 2: Jeri

Episode 2: What an overstatement

Dear Diary,

Whew, I barely escaped out of that one. Hopefully, they fall for this...

-Jeri


	11. Kenta: Day 2Episode 2 pt 2

I don't own digimon.

Day 2: Kenta

Episode 2: Hello, Cardboard Box!

Dear Diary,

School was a lot more eventful than usual. Takato's digimon showed up and freaked everyone out. Thankfully, mine didn't.

-Kenta


	12. Jeri: Day 2Episode 2 pt 2

I don't own digimon.

Day 2: Jeri

Episode 2: Hello, Cardboard Box!

Dear Diary,

A cardboard box has decided to stalk the school. What next? A giant cardboard cut-out coming alive?

-Jeri


	13. Kenta: Day 2Episode 2 pt 3

I don't own digimon.

Day 2: Kenta

Episode 2: Sneak Attack!

Dear Diary,

Well, school is finally over and we headed towards home. Sadly, fate decided to screw with us some more, in the form of a purple foxgirl thing...

-Kenta


	14. Jeri: Day 2Episode 2 pt 3

I don't own digimon.

Day 2: Jeri

Episode 2: I can chew on that...

Dear Diary,

I have fixed her. She is whole again...

Just like me.

-Jeri


	15. Kenta: Day 2Episode 3 pt 1

I don't own digimon.

Day 2: Kenta

Episode 3: Attack of the Purple Renamon

Dear Diary,

The creature claimed to be some girl named Rika Nonaka. Personally, I think the creature is just delusional. But, who knows?

-Kenta


	16. Jeri: Day 2Episode 3 pt 1

I don't own digimon.

Day 2: Jeri

Episode 3: Another Day in Paradise

Dear Diary,

Master has rewarded me. He claims my reward will appear soon enough. Whatever it could be? Oh well. I captured a few more and changed them. It's always funny to watch them squirm as they realize what's happening to them...

-Jeri


	17. Kenta: Day 2Episode 3 pt 2

I don't own digimon.

Day 2: Kenta

Episode 3: Questions

Dear Diary,

After the fight, I get home with MarineAngemon... And find a Pagumon and a Motimon in the place of my parents along with a note.

While I may consider you a friend, call this your only chance.

I threw the note in the trash. It's going to take a whole lot more to stop me. The voice in my head for some reason agrees, claiming that I made the right decision. Personally, I just want this stupid voice to go away...

-Kenta


	18. Jeri: Day 2Episode 3 pt 2

I don't own digimon.

Day 2: Jeri

Episode 2: Friendship

Dear Diary,

I went to Matsuki's bakery. For some reason, bread was calling my name. I even bumped into "stupid" there. I personally wanted to rat him out, but I resisted the urge. Thankfully, he'll become very useful soon enough...

-Jeri


	19. Kenta: Day 3Episode 3 pt 3

I don't own digimon.

Day 3: Kenta

Episode 3: Just a normal day...

Dear Diary,

Kazu beat me again. Oh well. At least today, Guilimon didn't show up to freak everyone out...

-Kenta


	20. Jeri: Day 3Episode 3 pt 3

I don't own digimon.

Day 3: Jeri

Episode 3: Just a boring day...

Dear Diary,

Business as usual. Nothing interest happened at all. Hopefully, the humans change things up...

-Jeri


	21. Kenta: Day 2Episode 3 pt 4

I don't own digimon.

Day 3: Kenta

Episode 3: Attack of the gun-toting rabbit

Dear Diary,

After school, I followed Takato and Guilimon into some underground parking lot. There purple fox chick and her yellow furred "daughter" attacked us. So this Henry guy shows up with a rabbit, which turned into a gun toting rabbit...

Where is the sense?!

-Kenta


	22. Jeri: Day 3Episode 3 pt 4

I don't own digimon.

Day 3: Jeri

Episode 3: Movie Popcorn

Dear Diary,

This is so much fun! They're fighting against each other and I have movie popcorn!

-Jeri


	23. Kenta: Day 3Episode 4 pt 1

I don't own digimon.

Day 3: Kenta

Episode 4: That Hurts!

Dear Diary,

Somehow, Purple fox chick bit down upon my arm. Thankfully, it wasn't that deep, so I should be all right...

-Kenta


	24. Jeri: Day 3Episode 4 pt 1

I don't own digimon.

Day 3: Jeri

Episode 4: Phase 2 begins

Dear Diary,

Well this is a lucky break. A chosen has been infected. Soon, he'll be seeing the truth of it all...

-Jeri


	25. Kenta: Day 4Episode 4 pt 2

I don't own digimon.

Day 2: Kenta

Episode 3: Questions

Dear Diary,

After the fight, I get home with MarineAngemon... And find a Pagumon and a Motimon in the place of my parents along with a note.

While I may consider you a friend, call this your only chance.

I threw the note in the trash. It's going to take a whole lot more to stop me. The voice in my head for some reason agrees, claiming that I made the right decision. Personally, I just want this stupid voice to go away...

-Kenta


	26. Jeri: Day 4Episode 4 pt 2

I don't own digimon.

Day 4: Jeri

Episode 4: On the hunt

Dear Diary,

A creature has been stalking me. For some reason, it babbles about sharing an ice cream sandwich with me...

-Jeri


	27. Kenta: Day 4Episode 4 pt 3

I don't own digimon.

Day 4: Kenta

Episode 4: From one form to another...

Dear Diary,

I've shrunk even more since my last entry. Also, MarineAngemon seems even more lovey dovey than usual...

-Kenta


	28. Jeri: Day 4Episode 4 pt 3

I don't own digimon.

Day 4: Jeri

Episode 4: Going Bananas

Dear Diary,

I took a break from watching idiot and instead watched the heroes take on a Gorillamon. It was extremely funny to watch those two fight...

-Jeri

P.S. Happy Sixteenth Anniversary Digimon!


	29. Kenta: Day 5Episode 5 pt 1

I don't own digimon.

Day 5: Kenta

Episode 5: Let's Have Some Fun!

Dear Diary,

Today, I'm feeling better. And for some reason, some little white creature brought me a cupcake. Hopefully, the rest of my day continues to be good.

-Kenta


	30. Jeri: Day 5Episode 5 pt 1

I don't own digimon.

Day 5: Jeri

Episode 5: Stupid Fuzzball

Dear Diary,

To start my day off, some white fuzzball offers me a cupcake. One, I don't like cupcakes and two, I don't like getting woken up by someone else.

-Jeri


	31. Kenta: Day 5Episode 5 pt 2

I don't own digimon.

Day 5: Kenta

Episode 5: Cream Puff!

Dear Diary,

I ran into Takato and Henry. They had found puffball, and Guilimon along with Terriermon were playing with it. I allowed MarineAngemon to join and explained what happened up to this point.

-Kenta


	32. Jeri: Day 5Episode 5 pt 2

I don't own digimon.

Day 5: Jeri

Episode 5: Peace and Quiet

Dear Diary,

Things calmed down. Hopefully, that goes for the rest of the day...

-Jeri


	33. Kenta: Day 5Episode 5 pt 3

I don't own digimon.

Day 5: Kenta

Episode 5: Mysteries!

Dear Diary,

I talked with Henry. It was mostly small talk, but something interesting came up.

"Not that long after I got Terriermon, my younger sister Suzie just disappeared. No one was able to find her."

I looked at him as if he was crazy. No wonder he stuck to Takato...

-Kenta


	34. Jeri: Day 5Episode 5 pt 3

I don't own digimon.

Day 5: Jeri

Episode 5: Purpose

Dear Diary,

"Father" scolded me today. Supposedly, I wasn't supposed to go out and play with my "friends". It's tempting to change him. But, I enjoy it. He obliviously "cares" for something that disappeared from him a long time ago. Interestingly, some blonde guy was drinking at the bar. While normally this wouldn't be such a big deal, but he was flicking some lighter the whole time...

-Jeri


	35. Kenta: Day 6Episode 5 pt 4

I don't own digimon.

Day 6: Kenta

Episode 5: Dino-Angel Make-out Time!

Dear Diary,

Why is Guilimon and MarineAngemon making out in my bed?!

-Kenta


	36. Jeri: Day 6Episode 5 pt 4

I don't own digimon.

Day 6: Jeri

Episode 5: A little drink...

Dear Diary,

I have no clue what happened last night. All I remember, was taking a swig from one of those brown bottles...

-Jeri


	37. Kenta: Day 6Episode 5 pt 5

I don't own digimon.

Day 6: Kenta

Episode 5: Stupid Answers to Honest Questions

Dear Diary,

After finding two digimon making out in my bed, this conversation followed:

Me: Why are you in my bed?

Guilimon: MarineAngemon invited me up here, Kentamon.

MarineAngemon: Asdefsdfd sfddfsdff (Translation: We were just having a good time!)

Me: Fine.

Afterwards, I got changed and looked myself in the mirror. While I hadn't shrunk today, there did seem to be a bit more body hair than usual...

-Kenta


	38. Jeri: Day 6Episode 5 pt 5

I don't own digimon.

Day 6: Jeri

Episode 5: Sobering Up

Dear Diary,

After walking around in a drunken stupor, I headed to the school and admired the new art on the ground. I still don't get they get so pissed at each other...

-Jeri


	39. Kenta: Day 6Episode 5 pt 6

I don't own digimon.

Day 6: Kenta

Episode 5: Took him long enough!

Dear Diary,

I headed towards the park. Creampuff was there and offered me a cupcake. It wasn't that bad of one, just a little dry.

-Kenta


	40. Jeri: Day 6Episode 5 pt 6

I don't own digimon.

Day 6: Jeri

Episode 5: Artistic Time!

Dear Diary,

After everyone had left, an idea came to me. I found the chalk, and expressed my artistic side. Who knows, maybe something good will come out of this...

-Jeri


	41. Kenta: Day 6Episode 5 pt 7

I don't own digimon.

Day 6: Kenta

Episode 5: When will this day end?

Dear Diary,

After the cupcake, I went looking for Takato and Henry. But, something was different this time. Instead of being there nice and carefree selves, they were throwing some rocks at some guy they had tied up to a post. I placed myself between them and scared my friends off. The man thanked me, claiming his name was Yamaki. The guy claimed to be part of "The Dimensional Resistance" and explained that we would be seeing each other much more often. We then parted, and things got weird. Purple Renamon showed up and took me hostage, claiming that I would make an excellent family member...

-Kenta


	42. Jeri: Day 6Episode 5 pt 7

I don't own digimon.

Day 6: Jeri

Episode 6: That sort of worked...

Dear Diary,

My plan sort of worked. I tricked the boys into hurting the guy, but then their idiot friend got in the way! Oh well. Purple Renamon helped me out.

-Jeri


	43. Kenta: Day 8Episode 6 pt 1

I don't own digimon.

"Episode 6": Welcome to the Family!

Day 8: Kenta

Dear Diary,

As I woke up, the purple renamon greeted me. She claimed that from now on, I would call her mother for some reason. She then told me to get dressed and have breakfast. I get out of bed and then promptly fainted...

-Kenta


	44. Jeri: Day 8Episode 6 pt 1

I don't own digimon.

Day 8: Jeri

Episode 6: I just got a present!

Dear Diary,

Master's present has finally arrived. Inside, was a Leomon. I will use him as my "husband"/mate when the time arises.

-Jeri


	45. Kenta: Day 8Episode 6 pt 2

I don't own digimon.

Day 8: Kenta

Episode 8: Creamy Fox

Dear Diary,

I got up and found my new outfit, a kimono. Curious of how I looked now, I found a large full body mirror. I fainted when I looked in. Instead of my normal human body, a cream colored renamon body was all I could see...

-Kenta


	46. Jeri: Day 8Episode 6 pt 2

I don't own digimon.

Day 8: Jeri

Episode 6: Funny Cat Videos

Dear Diary,

After Leomon appeared, I prepared for my favorite activity. Watching funny cat videos!

-Jeri


	47. Kenta: Day 8Episode 6 pt 3

I don't own digimon.

Day 8: Kenta

Episode 6: Yum!

Dear Diary,

I got the kimono on and took a second look at myself. At least this time, I didn't faint. It was a nice yellow kimono, covered with yin-yang symbols. After doing so, I bumbled my way down the hall and eventually reached the dining room. There, my "caretaker" was waiting for me along with a plate of eggs and bacon on a table. Hopefully, it's still warm...

-Kenta


	48. Jeri: Day 8Episode 6 pt 3

I don't own digimon.

Day 8: Jeri

Episode 6: Playdate

Dear Diary,

I went to go play with my playmates, Takato and Henry. This time, we played tag and I taught them to steal! Thankfully, that stupid Yamaki decided not to ruin our fun this time. He's a serious bugger to my master's plans. He'll obviously interfere, so I went after him.

-Jeri


	49. Kenta: Day 8Episode 6 pt 4

I don't own digimon.

Day 8: Kenta

Episode 6: The mystery of the chalk drawings

Dear Diary,

After breakfast, my "caretaker" allowed me to go play outside. It was a large yard, perfect to test my new body along with the abilities that came with it. So far, I can shoot shards of water and teleport for some reason. _And, change my form according to mommy! _Note to self: Find whoever had access to my diary.

-Kenta


	50. Jeri: Day 8Episode 6 pt 4

I don't own digimon.

Day 8: Jeri

Episode 6: People Hunting

Dear Diary,

I took Leomon with me to do some people hunting. All you have to do is find some humans and hunt them down. it's a wonderful game one should try!

-Jeri


	51. Kenta: Day 8Episode 6 pt 5

I don't own digimon.

Day 8: Kenta

Episode 6: The actual mystery this time

Dear Diary,

After putting the mysterious other person in the back of mind, I noticed something off. For some reason, a person had painted white symbols along the walls outside. Personally, I plan to catch this bandit and bring them to justice! _Me too!_

-Kenta_/Kikki_


	52. Jeri: Day 8Episode 6 pt 5

I don't own digimon.

Day 8: Jeri

Episode 6: New Orders

Dear Diary,

I have new orders now. Instead of killing, I get to do something even more fun. So, I plan to go after my two favorite people...

-Jeri


	53. Kenta: Day 8Episode 6 pt 6

I don't own digimon.

Day 8: Kenta_/Kikki_

Episode 6: Tea Time!

Dear Diary,

During my investigation, my caretaker_/mom_ called me in. For some reason, she offered me some tea and some biscuits. They were all right, but it pretty salty. _They were delicious!_

-Kenta_/Kikki_


	54. Jeri: Day 8Episode 6 pt 6

I don't own digimon.

Day 8: Jeri

Episode 6: Progress Update

Dear Diary,

I have brought two of them down. Soon, the rest will follow suit...

-Jeri


	55. Kenta: Day 8Episode 6 pt 7

I don't own digimon.

Day 8: Kenta_/Kikki_

Episode 6: Wrapping things up

Dear Diary,

After my snack, nothing much happened. Just a whole bunch of exploring and all that stuff. _I chased some butterflies and attempted to catch my tail. Mom didn't really approve of it for some reason..._

-Kenta_/Kikki_


	56. Jeri: Day 8Episode 6 pt 7

I don't own digimon.

Day 6: Jeri

Episode 6: New Friends!

Dear Diary,

I made some new friends! One of them is a bulky robot that doesn't do much, the other is some dog who's all melancholy and stuff. That brings me to five friends!

-Jeri

(A/N: One more awaits for those who have conquered...)


	57. Kenta: Day 9Episode 7 pt 1

I don't own digimon.

Day 9: Kenta_/Kikki_

Episode 7: Celebrate

Dear Diary,

I'm still stuck here in this prison_/home_. And yet, I feel like celebrating for some reason. Like some big milestone has been hit that whoever watching knows about. _10,000+ total views across all three diary fics!_ Also, why is there a corpse in my closet?! _He want to party also!_

_-Kenta/Kikki_


	58. Jeri: Day 9Episode 7 pt 1

I don't own digimon.

Day 9: Jeri

Episode 7: Peaceful Start

Dear Diary,

After my massive friendship party yesterday, my day started peacefully. But, someone is banging at the door for some reason...

-Jeri


	59. Kenta: Day 9Episode 7 pt 2

I don't own digimon.

Day 9: Kenta_/Kikki_

Episode 7: Breakfast of Champions

Dear Diary,

After getting dressed, I headed to the kitchen. There, my caretaker_/mom_ had already made some porridge for me. Well, that what she claims. It looked more like gruel you see in a lunchroom. _I enjoyed it a whole lot!_

-Kenta_/Kikki_


	60. Jeri: Day 9Episode 7 pt 2

I don't own digimon.

Day 9: Jeri

Episode 7: Two idiots on a three year search

Dear Diary,

After having some "coffee", I approached the door and opened it. Standing there, were two guys. The first, looked to be some angsty guy dressed in all black, carrying a gatling gun. The other guy was dressed in a hoodie and pants, wielding a chainsaw (Why anyone would think that would be useful is anyone's guess). They asked me if they seen this girl, Katherine or some name like that. For the past three years, they've been searching for her. Either they're determined or just plain stupid. So, I slammed the door in their faces and went to have an actual breakfast.

-Jeri


	61. Kenta: Day 9Episode 7 pt 3

I don't own digimon.

Day 9: Kenta

Episode 7: Losing Control

Dear Diary,

Something isn't right. I keep... blacking out. I see an egg, falling into darkness. My diary entries... tampered with. She has won...

-Kenta


	62. Jeri: Day 9Episode 7 pt 3

I don't own digimon.

Day 9: Jeri

Episode 7: The approaching end

Dear Diary,

I have done it. In the coming days, humanity will be stamped out of this wretched city. This world will make the perfect stepping stone for The Infectors conquering of the multiverse!

-Jeri


	63. Kikki: Day ?

I don't own digimon.

Day ?: Kikki

Dear Diary,

After my last blackout, I found myself not in my room or home at all. For some reason, I was in this weird place made up of entirely shades of white. That Yamaki guy was the only there, sort of freaking me out. He gave me an ultimatum. I become his partner, or he would leave to die with the other infected. Naturally, I chose to be his partner. After that, he told me we would to have wait a little bit longer. Something about a rabbit and an imp...

-Kikki


	64. Jeri: Day ?

I don't own digimon.

Day ?: Jeri

Dear Diary,

Stupid Timekeeper! You had to ruin my fun, didn't you! I'll just get another Kenta! How about that! You can never st-


	65. Kikki: Day 22

I don't own digimon.

Day 22: Kikki

Dear Diary,

It been a while. But I probably should catch you up to speed. My time with Yamaki has been alright, mostly just getting to know him. Occasionally, the "imp" shows up and I talk to her. She's alright, even if she talks funny.

-Kikki


	66. Jeri: Day 22

I don't own digimon.

Day 22: Jeri

Dear Diary,

I undid the work of the timekeeper. Now, I'm the one truly in control...

-Jeri


	67. Kikki: Day 23

I don't own digimon.

Day 23: Kikki

Dear Diary,

Mom taught me a new move today while Yamaki was gone. Now, I can make my arrowheads explode on contact! Pretty sweet, right?

-Kikki


	68. Jeri: Day 23

I don't own digimon.

Day 23: Jeri

Dear Diary,

That stupid girl defeated me!

-Jeri


	69. Kikki: Day 24

I don't own digimon.

Day 24: Kikki

Dear Diary,

It's time. I can't turn back now, for the future awaits...

-Kikki


	70. Jeri: Day 24

I don't own digimon.

Day 24: Jeri

Dear Diary,

War is coming upon us. It will sweep all of us up, forcing us to face our demons...

-Jeri


	71. Kikki: Day UnknownTri Abridged Ch 11

I don't own digimon.

Day Unknown: Kikki

Tri Abridged Ch 11

Dear Diary,

Today, Yamaki and Suzie brought 'Miss Imp' and I to the dream world. There, they left me and Imp to do something. Whatever it was, I hoped it work...

-Kikki


	72. Jeri: Day UnknownTri Abridged Ch 11

I don't own digimon.

Day Unknown: Jeri

Dear Diary,

It's weird. I was expecting war to happen. Heck, that was why I thought I needed to be with foxface. But no! I had to stand around and not do anything while other people did stuff!

-Jeri

Endgame: Angel and Lion Diaries reached.

4/9 endgames achieved.


End file.
